An optical lens system can be used in numerous scenarios, including commercial, scientific, and military applications. In some such applications, the optical system is included within a fuselage or other protective housing or structure that is configured with a window or dome that effectively allows the optical system to take in information from a scene within the system's field of view (FOV).